


Make me blush

by AvatarofAroha



Series: Negan's Diary    KEEP OUT! [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 1950s Housewife fetish, I miss Negan, M/M, POV Negan (Walking Dead), aka Negan's lipstick dilemma, spaghetti night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarofAroha/pseuds/AvatarofAroha
Summary: "Rick, I'm not gonna lie, your kitchen is a goddamn mess"So guess who has to clean up for Daddy?





	

So tonight I really went out of my way to show Rick what a good Daddy I can be.  
I mean, I could have stayed home and had my dick sucked any which way from Sunday.  
But oh NO, I made an EFFORT.  
A selfless act of motherfucking devotion, and yes, I did work my ass off.  
What did I do?  
Well, I made some fucking DEElicious spaghetti for him, the man I love AND his children.  
Not only did I slave over a hot stove all damn day but I also showed Carl how to make my Grandma's best biscuits AND I taught him how to set the table right.  
Now what more could I do to prove my love?

Well, I understood that my Rick is a proud man and I just knew he would WANT to make it up to me.  
I figured letting Rick clean up the kitchen and the do the dishes would be a good start at showing gratitude, EVEN though he ROYALLY pissed me off by not getting home in time to eat with the family.

So, me being the considerate guy that I am, I sent Olivia off to find a pair of rubber gloves, a frilly apron and all the goddamn lipstick she could rustle up.  
Now the lipstick I had to think REALLY FUCKING hard about; I had to pick out just the right shade for Rick; not too pale, not too slutty; something that would set off his big beautiful blue eyes just right.  
I mean, you have NO FUCKING IDEA how hard choosing the right shade was!  
So when Olivia got back after taking forfuckingever, she had four lipsticks. ONLY FUCKING FOUR!  
I very nearly lost my shit, but I was bathing the baby, and I didn't want to scare lil' Judy, so she was pretty fucking lucky this time.

Now what I was happy about was the apron and gloves she found; they were both pink with some floral trim, and they were MATCHING!  
OH MY GOD!  
Can you believe it folks!  
Well I did a happy little jig cos I knew my Rick was going to look so PRETTY!  
Now I knew I had to go with pink for the lipstick, so it could match the apron and gloves, that part was EASY PEASY!  
BUT, I had two pink shades to choose from; Tender Kiss or Make Me Blush.  
Well, I couldn't fucking choose, they were both really pretty.  
So I asked Carl which one he thought, and as you can imagine he just gave me that fucking stink eye again; Teenagers!  
Jees Louise! No help there!  
So I sent that lil badass away to put Judy to bed.  
"Not a peep outta either of you" I warned him, because being the good Daddy I am; I understand kids need firm boundaries.  
Plus Mommy and Daddy were going to be busy tonight! OOOh Weee!

I was getting a little nervous by now, Rick would be here any fucking minute, I had to get everything ready so I could look all in control and relaxed when he got here; Like The Man of the Fucking House, y'know!  
I was still stumped on the lipstick though, so I asked Olivia, she thought Tender Kiss would suit him best.  
But then I took a good look at her in her ugly clothes and Plain Jane hair and I decided she didn't know dick about fashion and shit. So I sent her home.  
Bye Bye!

My dirty girl Lucille piped up then, she was still sitting at the table!  
Holy Shit!  
I had been neglecting her ALL afternoon and she was looking REALLY FUCKING JEALOUS about now.  
I picked my sweet girl up and was about to give her a little one on one time when the door opened and Rick barged in.  
Good Lord that man never fails to make my dick twitch!

"Hi HONEY!" I said, giving him my sweetest smile.  
"Where is Carl and Judith" He asked, before even asking ME how I was!  
But that's cool, I'm a very fucking patient and understanding guy.  
I told him "Shhh, honey, they're upstairs sleeping. I fed them my famous spaghetti WITH biscuits AND I bathed lil' Judy AND I have a surprise for you sweetheart, d'ya wanna know what it is?!" I was so excited I wrapped him up in a big Squishy bear hug.  
Well my beautiful Rick looked really surprised, but he was also dripping sweat and not smelling too sweet; UGH!  
He said "I need to see them now" and I gave him my best Daddy look to remind him of his manners  
"Please" he added.  
See! My Rick IS totally trainable!  
Well I marched that dirty devil right upstairs, let him have a peek at his sleeping kids, then straight into the shower.  
Lucille liked watching him strip and get all wet and soapy, I could barely keep her off him!  
Honestly, she is a naughty, naughty girl.  
Rick was so demure about washing in front of me, it really tickled my balls. Lucille ain't never been shy, she got right in there and rubbed herself all over that sopping wet ass.  
She didn't want Rick to put any clothes on after his shower; I had to let her have her way seeing I had already neglected her half the day.  
So I rushed around shutting the blinds, locking the doors; especially Carl's and getting the outfit while Lucille looked after Rick.  
Lord knows what those two got up to while I wasn't looking!

Finally everything was ready  
I brought my sweethearts down to the kitchen and placed my girl Lucille back in her seat ready for supper.  
I reheated some spaghetti, poured out some LOVELY Castle Rock pinot noir and laid a napkin in Ricky's naked lap.  
Oh I know eating naked is a little vulgar, but like I said, Lucille will have her way!  
Ricky was pretending like he wasn't hungry, but I knew he had been working hard for our family, so I tied his arms to the chair and hand fed him myself.  
That devil made a mess, there was wine and spaghetti all over him.  
"What was the point in the fucking shower honey?!" I asked him, but I was only joking.  
I was still a little hungry myself, so I pushed his chair back and licked and sucked up single morsel of spaghetti he had dropped on his body.  
"Don't you love how smooth my face is now honey? I did that all for you my darling" I told him, so he knew I never stopped thinking about him.  
I rubbed my smooth face over his heaving chest and taut stomach while he made the cutest little whimpers and groans.  
HOLY FUCK! I was very nearly ready to burst in more ways than one after that sweet little treat!  
Well, I had to get him away from my cock right then, cos Goddamn if I wasn't busting to fuck him right there on the table!

So I gave him a big passionate kiss to clean up his mouth, MMM mmm!  
Then I very carefully applied his lipstick  
"This one is called Make Me Blush, that's an invitation Ricky, Can. You. Make. Me. Blush?!" I told him, and it was a fucking legitimate challenge. I had worked HARD and he NEEDED to make it up to me like a good little housewife should!

So I untied his arms, stood him up and I put the apron on him, giving him a sweet kiss on the neck from behind as I tied it up.  
I pressed my rock hard dick up against that sweet ass so he knew he was looking fine.  
Then I slid his gloves on one by one and moaned "Mmmm mmm you are going to be my best lil' housewife honey" in his ear.  
My Ricky was so excited he started trembling, what a PEACH!  
Oh Sweet Baby Jesus, I wish I could have taken a picture; he looked AMAZING in his frilly housewife get up!  
"Alright Sweetheart, time to clean up the kitchen for Daddy!" I told him, so he knew just what to do.

"Start with the dishes baby, Daddy made a TON!" I said, leaning over him with my arms around his waist.  
I nibbled at his neck and ground my junk up in his trunk while he wiped away at the plates in those pretty gloves.  
"Oh Ricky honey, you missed a spot!" I pointed out when I saw some stray sauce on a plate; I know my Rick likes to do things properly.  
"I'll dry baby, you have a big enough job ahead of you, don't want you getting exhausted yet sweetheart!" I grinned at him.  
What a helpful Daddy I am huh?!  


I stood back then, I didn't want to waste the vision of utter and absofuckinglute perfection I had created  
I'm telling ya; the view from the back was REALLY something!  
Ricky scrubbing away; all long, lean, chiseled legs, ass and back flexing, topped off with an adorable floral bow above his cheeks.  
I had to grit my teeth to stop from sinking them in to that ass; Good Golly Miss Molly!

"Okay Rick, time to clean the stove baby, get those elements shining again!" I instructed, sneaking up behind him with the mother of all hard-ons.

I grabbed Lucille, dropped my trousers, released my throbbing cock and let her have her wicked way with me, cos' holy hell I am JUST a man after all!

I was getting close to blowing my load when I yelled at Rick to turn around.  
"Now kneel for Daddy, I got a present for you honey; you have earned it!"  
I shot my spunk all around Rick's throat  
"SURPRISE! I made a pretty pearl necklace for you Darling!" That just cracked me up, I laughed my ass off.  
Rick's mouth was gaping and his big blue eyes teared up; now that's the look of gratitude I was hoping for!  
I planted kisses all over his beautiful pink mouth.

What a wonderful wife he is going to be!


End file.
